


The Raw Power of Marriage

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, female!Tsuna, kyoko can't shut up about how amazing his girlfriend is, male!kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “S-stop it, Kyo! That’s embarrassing!”“No, Tsuna. The entire world has to know how downright amazing we are together.”“We aren’t even married!”“We aren’t marriedyet.”
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	The Raw Power of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> for khrrarepairweek 2020  
> Storm Day - Genderbend

“S-stop it, Kyo! That’s embarrassing!” 

“No, Tsuna. The entire world has to know how downright amazing we are together.” 

“We aren’t even married!”

“We aren’t married _yet_.” 

Kyo: MY GIRLFRIEND IS BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING AND WOW I’M SO DAMN LUCKY  
Kyo: SHE CAN LIFT ME WITH NO TROUBLE  
Kyo: SHE’S SO CUTE, CAN KICK ASS AND THINKS I’M AN AMAZING COOK.  
Kyo: I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE SHE SAID YES TO DATING ME FIVE YEARS AGO.  
Tsuna: Kyo was the most popular guy in middle school, high school _and_ college and still picked me, the local idiot as the girl he wanted to date.  
Kyo: YOU’RE NOT AN IDIOT! YOU’RE A 100 ON A 10 SCALE.

Tsuna: *exist*  
Kyo: *Will Smith Meme* Have you seen a more beautiful angel? 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao and yes this is a redraw of that infamous scene in GOKUSHUFUDOU: THE WAY OF THE HOUSE HUSBAND
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
